A variety of communications systems and mechanisms are frequently used in both business related and personal interactions. The communications systems that are available can often shape the way people interact with one another. Communication and expression may often have to be forced through an ineffective communication medium. At times, the restrictions provided by the modality of communication, such as audio only, text only, two party-only, synchronous-only or asynchronous-only, etc., can place limitations and restrictions on the expression of ideas. The result may be that individuals may be left with an incomplete or inadequate ability for expression, communication or interaction.